


Road Trips

by DefenderOfRoses (MelUnGarded)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Best Friends, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelUnGarded/pseuds/DefenderOfRoses
Summary: David Rose spends many important moments of his life on road trips.David Rose learns to love and live on road trips.





	Road Trips

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short bit of fluff written for Open Fic Night about all of David's road trips. Also, a few imagined road trips that might have happened.
> 
> Not enough time for beta, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone!  
> All things Schitt's Creek belong to the brilliant Dan Levy.

**THE ENGLISH COUNTRYSIDE**

David had three questions:

  1. Who the hell decided driving across the English countryside was a good idea?
  2. What was the car rental company even THINKING having cars this small? (Tiny cars are INCORRECT.)
  3. What in the name of Gucci happened to his hand sanitizer?!



David had met Pablo in Spain, and saw no issue with the request to fund a trip to England. He was not consulted, however, on the decision to drive across the country.

"What were you even thinking? Driving across England? In a car that I am twice as tall as?! None of this is okay!"

Pablo looked at David as if he was crazy. David hated when people looked at him that way.

"Dahveed, how can you not see the appeal? The romance? The adventure?"

(David really hated how Pablo said "Dahveed".)

"Being shoe-horned into a tiny car is not appealing. Sharing 1.2 cubic feet of the same air for like 50 hours is not romantic. Being afraid for my life because you don't know which side of the fucking road to drive on is NOT ADVENTURE!"

Pablo sighed, and rolled his eyes, then looked up at David through his dark, Spanish lashes. "But Dahveed, I was so looking forward to spending this time with you."

David knew exactly what Pablo was doing. He wasn't an idiot. It was just that, sometimes (most times) it was easier to hand over his Black AmEx and just go along for the ride. This time, a ride that was a bit too literal.

"Fine, Pablo. Just. Please watch out for other cars."

Pablo grinned. David squeezed himself into the passenger seat, and sighed.

  


**SCHITT'S CREEK**

This was the absolute worst day of David's life, and now he was stuck in hell- aka a BUS. Moira was sitting in the row in front of him, a pearl-clutching mess of tears, Johnny was in the row behind him on the phone trying to contact any person who might help, and Alexis was loud enough from the row back that David could repeat back every word she had whined to Stavros.

Moira paused her tears long enough to turn around and pin David down with a laser-fixed glare. "David, you put Cecile and Rosemary in two separate cases, yes? You know they do not get along with each other."

"Mother. I didn't pack any of your wigs. How would I know if they are separate or together in one box?"

"What do you mean you didn't pack any of them? How could you hate me like this?!"

Moira's voice rode up on the last word in that way that made David's right pinky start twitching. "Again, mother, I didn't help pack anything. I don't think we can answer your question until we are off this infernal bus."

"David. You are so selfish and unhelpful! I can NOT believe how little you CARE about me!" Moira huffed, turned back to the front of the bus, and resumed her pearl-clutching and sobbing.

"David, why are you working your mother up like that? You know her neves are shot right now and the FBI didn't let her bring any extra pills with us."

David whipped his head around and stared at Johnny in horror. "What do you mean 'working her up'?! I barely said a word!"

"Honestly, David, I just need you to keep her happy right now. That is very little to ask, I think."

With that, Johnny turned back to his phone and tried another number.

"Stavros! I know you are with the Olson's! They are just so precious that I can't imagine they would mind you….. Ewww, Stavros! What do you mean they are nude?! Why can't you wait for me to get there first?!"

David heard someone clear their throat across the aisle from him. He looked over and saw a small, generic looking woman holding a mid-grade chocolate bar out to him.

"Mmmkay, yeah. I don't really eat food from other… you know, never mind that. Thank you."

The bus continued on down the road as David cracked into his mid-grade chocolate gift and stared at the cracked pleather in the seat back in front of him.

 

**NEW YORK**

Everything was shit. Everything was also Schitt (include the piece of crap truck David was driving), and that was why he had left. Roland's truck was just sitting there - easy enough to borrow it to get to New York, and then have it shipped back or something. He was sure Roland wouldn't mind.

David had started to think things were alright. He had a friends-and-maybe-something-more-but-maybe-just-friends-and-that-was-okay relationship with Stevie, his parents and Alexis were doing fine, and he had somewhere to store his clothes. But then all it took was one gross rich guy to ruin everything. It was fine, though. He would be just fine without any of them. He would get to New York, settle back in, and restart his gallery.

It was going to be great.

He was just fine.

The truck suddenly started making weird noises, sputtered, backfired a few times, then rolled to a stop.

Yeah. He was just fine.

 

**THE BLOUSE BARN**

David had a job.

Not only that, he had a job with a boss who thought enough of him that she rented him a car to get around in. And it was absolutely NOT his idea. Really.

When Wendy had handed him the keys ("David, I will need you to use this for getting to work and running store errands only!" "Of course, Wendy, what else would I be doing?!"), he had felt something he hadn't felt in a while.

It took the entire drive back to the motel for him to identify it.

In fact, it took him telling Johnny and Alexis that Wendy had felt he needed this for David to identify the feeling that was causing butterflies in his stomach.

It was pride.

  


**THE DMV**

It was incorrect that the first major trip in the car David's money purchased was to renew his driver's license. It was incorrect that he had to endure riding with Alexis to get the errands handled. It was incorrect that he had to allow the uncaring young man from the DMV, who held entirely too much power in that clipboard-clutching fist, to be his first passenger.

But, after all of that, it was strangely correct that it was Alexis who helped him get through this test.

"Alexis, I'm….. I…. I just want….."

"Ew, David, oh my God just spit it it already!"

"I'M SORRY AND THANK YOU!"

Alexis turned quickly from staring out the passenger window, and looked at David as he white-knuckled the steering wheel and very deliberately paid the closest attention to the road.

"David, I just…. You were right. You were always there for me. I just wanted to be here for you, now. Today."

David glanced over quickly, meeting Alexis's eyes, then looking away as quickly as she did. Neither of them admitted they saw tears in the other's gaze.

"Well, Alexis… Thank you."

  


**THE MOTEL**

David was starting to get an odd feeling that important things happened to him on road trips. And this? This felt like it could be the most important of things happening on the shortest of road trips.

Their trip was over shortly after it began. Patrick was doing the driving, insisting that he drive David home from his birthday dinner.  They were just sitting awkwardly in the car.

David had been dreading his birthday like it was the read through of a new script with Moira. Not only that, his family had forgotten that it was today, and they did what they always did and acted like he was the crazy one for getting upset.

David hated it when people made him feel like the crazy one.

"David, thank you for letting me celebrate your birthday with you."

"Hmmkay, your welcome?"

"I'm sure popping a pill and going to bed would have been better company, but…"

David looked at Patrick's button face, and smiled that smile that Patrick was beginning to realize was shy and sincere and the most truthful of David's expressions.

"Well, that was a fun night…."

This short road trip was definitely not nothing.

  


**THE CRYSTAL ELMS LODGE AND SPA**

David felt ill, and now Stevie was forcing him to go to some damn engagement weekend thing. He didn't even care that it was at a spa. What sort of spa could there even be around Schitt's Creek?!

He knew things were too good to last. He knew that he was trusting too much. And now things were going like every other relationship of his had - with Patrick attempting to butter him up with gifts.

He didn't even really NEED-

"DAVID. Get the hell out of your head!"

"WHAT are you even talking about, Stevie? I'm FINE."

"David. Patrick is not Pablo. Patrick is not Henrik. Patrick is not Lisa or Jeremy or Dominic or any of those other ass holes you dated. Patrick is just, Patrick. He loves you. He KNOWS how much he hurt you. Stop using the actions of your exes to measure him by."

" But, Stevie…"

"No. Nope. No no no. The only way he knows to show you he is sorry is by offering olive branches of sorts. So pretend to be my fiance so we can eat this terrible meal, drink the damn wine that PATRICK got for you, then prepare to get the fuck over it. You have 24 more hours to wallow then it's time to accept his apology."

David hesitantly smiled his sincere smile, and Stevie knew she had finally gotten through to him.

"But, just one thing first, David."

"Mmmkay, what is that?"

"We are eating the chocolate he gave you first."

  


**SCHITT'S CREEK _(by way of a mountain picnic)_**

David couldn't keep from looking at his hand, and the four perfect golden rings upon it. Patrick, who had insisted on driving, ("Seriously, Patrick, if my mother good her wig because you are limping because you insisted on driving, it is NOT my fault."), was cutting his gaze towards Patrick as often as the road would allow.

"David."

David looked up at Patrick and couldn't help but smile, to which Patrick couldn't help but grin back.

"Yes? And what are you grinning at?"

"You. I'm grinning at you and your sincere smile. I don't get to see it often enough."

"Mmmkay, that's a bit much," said David as he again smiled a very sincere smile. "What was it you wanted before that frippery about smiles?"

"Oh, nothing. Just, I love you."

David smiled softly at Patrick and, with the light of those four golden rings shining across his face, replied with the softest of voices. "Patrick. My Patrick. I am so in love with you too."

 

**THE ENGLISH COUNTRYSIDE**

"Patrick. You got us an SUV."

"David. Of course I did. Those little tiny cars are ridiculous. Although, watching you attempt to climb in and out of one could have made for some great comic relief!"

"Ew, Patrick. No. Absolutely not."

Patrick laughed, then walked up to David, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and looking deep into David's eyes.

"David. My husband. My heart. I love you, and I am here. For you. Also, there are snacks in the car ready for our road trip, and have sanitizer in the side door pocket."

"You know, I've been here before."

"Oh, I know. With that dick Paco."

"Pablo."

"Whatever, sure. The dick who didn't know you. Or what you love. Or know about your passion for life."

David's bit his lips and looked up to the sky, not wanting the tears to start falling. Images from so many trips, so many cars, so many people, flew through his head. So many of them were, well, not great… but every single one of them lead to here. They lead to his husband, to fun, to joy, to love.

They lead to home.

David put on his sunglasses, smiled his sincere smile, and hugged Patrick tight.

"Patrick, I love you. I would not be here, now, so content to be in love. And in love in the country. Thank you."

"David, my love. My life. You are my everything. Now, let's get this honeymoon on the road!"

 


End file.
